Unexpected Guests
by ShiinaTamazaki
Summary: Ah. The host club is in trouble. Apparently, the Ootori family had some teleportation plate prototypes that went insane and got scattered everywhere...all with the same destination: Music room #3. With otherworldly characters turning up on their door step everyday, will the hosts be alright? Sidenote: There will be quite a few animes included, not only SAO


"Daddy, we are all set."

Silence.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and frowned. Where was that idiot now, at such a critical time too!

As he surveyed the room, annoyed, he suddenly spotted a familiar figure running out of Music Room #3, waving his arms around, hyperventilating and screaming something about a pinata.

Kyoya sighed. That would be Tamaki, seeing as there wasn't another soul in the world who acted quite as immature as him.

"Mori, go get him, please. Oh, and while you're at it, you might as well bring the others back. There's no point carrying out Tamaki's last spur-of-the-moment plans."

Mori nodded silently and dived out of the window like Nikozawa did when he was rescueing his little sister.

Kyoya sighed heavily and pushed up his glasses, despite his lenses flashing murderously. Mori made an excellent soldier, but because he was in the Host Club, he, too tended to get a bit dramatic. _Oh well,_ Kyoya thought dimly, _let bygones be bygones._ Besides, it would only be one more debt to add to Mori's account, which will also be an excellent donation to the club funds. Techincally a win-win deal either way, as you may call it.

The door creaked, snapping Kyoya out of his thoughts. He raised his head, and wasn't surprised when he saw Mori was already back in under a minute, not even winded despite a glassy eyed Tamaki slung carelessly over his back, Honey sitting on his shoulder, Haruhi tucked under one arm and the twins in the other.

As Kyoya watched with distasteful frown, Mori gently everyone down, all turning to Tamaki who was busy acting mature and rocking back and forth.

Haruhi gawked at him, clearly not comprehendibg how the pathetic man sucking his thumb in front of her was a fully grown 17 year old.

Oblivious to all the attention, Tamaki locked eyes with Haruhi and flashed her a smile sweeter than Honey's chocolate cakes(which is saying quite something since they were _pretty_ sweet).

"Lolly pops~" he sang adorably.

The twins sighed. "Toughen up, Boss. Ya gotta be strong! You're _Daddy!"_

Tamaki looked down, talking to his teddy bear and refused to meet their eyes. He didn't raise his head, not even when Hikaru waved a hand in front of his face.

''Mhmm.'' Hikaru nodded matter-of-factly and exhaled, acting all deep like he'd found the meaning of life. ''He's completely lost his marbles.''

Kaoru patted Hikaru's back sympathetically. ''There there, Hikaru. Even when it seems like the rest of the world has failed you, I'm still be here. But while he's all spaced out...'' He flashed a shady smile at his twin.

In return, Hikaru smirked back and both twins snaked their arms snaked around Haruhi's waist. "Haruhi~?" They chorused in perfect harmony.

Haruhi snorted, the message clear. "Why do I have a feeling I won't like this? Spit it out, guys."

The Hitachiins flashed her two devilish smiles as if they've been waiting for that moment all their lives. It was actually a little unnerving whenever they did that. Okay, so 'a little' was a total understatement.

It was utterly terrifying.

The maiden shrank back, suddenly regretting what she'd just said. And who can blame her, when it feels like they're cooking up a World War III?

"Why don't you _do your thing_ , like we practiced...?" The twins' smirks grew disturbingly wide.

Haruhi looked blank. "The what thing?"

It was too late for a save. Mori made a mental note to train her reactions, but made no movement to help her. As he watched, Kaoru and Hikaru both unceremonily (and most definitely unchivarously) pushed her towards Tamaki, as well as sticking out their feet just to ensure she'd stumble, then trip... which was precisely what happened.

As Haruhi fell back in slow motion, her face stormed up as she gave her darkest glare to the mischievous twins, which translates roughly to something like, _You_ _better be ready, you filthy rich kids. As soon as this is over, you will feel the wrath of Satan._

Hikaru bowed ever gracefully and winked charmingly. _Oh, we'd be ready anytime, Ma'am._ To match the look, he even gave her a mock-salute as Haruhi fell neatly into Tamaki's lap with a soft thump.

Somewhat startled and snapping out of his daze all of a sudden, Tamaki "OOOOF!"ed and blinked blankly a few times, looking around like he'd forgotten what his past life was. On cue, Haruhi scowled but shifted into a ladylike pose nevertheless, going along with the twins' terrible plan. Putting on an innocent face, she looked up at Tamaki from the lower angle, just like he'd taught her.

It worked. Tamaki's cheeks began to tinge red, then turn hot pink, until his whole face was burning and radiating so much heat the hosts had to shield themselves from the blinding, dazzling sight.

"Ha-Ha-HARUHI! What are-are you _doing_ in Daddy's lap?!" He spluttered, obviously flustered.

Haruhi gazed deeply into his eyes, earning a solemn nod of approval from Kyoya. Good, she'd just turned all the things Tamaki had taught her against him.

"What do you think, Senpai?"

"Well-"

"Am I too heavy, Daddy?" Haruhi asked, looking hurt. Her contacts flashed under the bright glare of the frivolous lighting in music room #3, and for a moment it looked like there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out. "Do you not like me in your lap?"

Haruhi sniffled, and held a hand to her mouth, as if stiffling a sob. ''I wanted to be near Daddy, but I guess that was a terrible, disrespectful mistake on my part.''

Noticing the frantic gestures Kyoya was making, she quickly took the cue and scrambled up. ''I'm so sorry, Daddy!'' she cried, wiping at her eyes (both of which evidentally had no tears whatsoever) and ran towards the rest of the hosts, all of whom were standing a good few distance away as to not catch Tamaki's moronic germs.

Tamaki froze, exploded like a balloon and began to float everywhere.

"The _Daddy_ , _Daddy_ parts over did it." Kyoya stepped in and eyed Haruhi wearily, regretting underestimating her by a great deal. ''Well done, '' he said carefully, not sure whether he should be encouraging her. Luckily, he was spared from voicing his thoughts and overthinking the matter when Honey skipped over, trailed closely by Mori like always.

"Wow, that was awesome, Haru-chan! How did you make Tama-chan explode like that?'' His eyes shone, as if he'd just discovered Candy Land.''It must have been hard work. Want some cake?"

Haruhi smiled and took a strawberry cheesecake politely, thinking she'd save it for later after the storm passed. If she tried to eat it now, Tamaki would no doubt sidle up and demand to eat it with her, not to mention coming up with some stupid theories such as 'sharing is caring' and 'respect for your seniors'. Also, if she fought with him, she'd most certainly choke on the delicious dessert, which will frankly become the death of her.

Haruhi groaned at the thought, and held a hand to her temples. Why was it that everytime she thought of Tamaki's idiocy, _she_ was the one who ended up with a dreadful headache?

Mori glanced back, and upon seeing Haruhi's pained expression, grew slightly concerned. Perhaps striking up a small conversation would help take her mind off whatever was bothering her.

"So! Where did you learn all that knowledge about being such a successful host, Haruhi? I'm sure Tamaki didn't teach you all of that."

Haruhi blushed, something she didn't do often which only made Mori worry even more. "It's my-'' Tamaki's ears perked up. ''-neighbour, Sora. Don't worry, I've known her since forever so we spend a lot of time together. Although..." Haruhi looked a little guilty at this point. "I didn't know we had something on today so I invited her over. Should I call her back and cancle it?"

Tamaki, who had been doing whatever it is he does in the emo corner lifted his head and ran to Haruhi, his face twisted in horror. "WHAT!? A friend Daddy doesn't know about!? Has Daddy approved you of your relationship with her?"

Haruhi stared at Tamki for a full three seconds, partly of disbelief, partly outrage before she propmtly kicked Tamaki hard in the shin.

''Shut up, Senpai!" Haruhi snapped, unable to put up with him any longer. "Stop controlling my life, cauz you're not my Dad!"

Tamaki froze into a statue and slowly began to disintergrate.

Sad.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki probably deserved that, pushing Haruhi over the edge like that. A little distance ought-Suddenly, Kyoya felt a cold gaze boring into his back, turned-and froze.

Lingering by the doorway uncertainly was a young woman looking at the chaos going on, clearly perplexed. Whilst she had beautiful, warm chestnut-amber hair, there was nothing about her that seemed friendly:

To begin with, her expression was hard, meaning she was definitely not your average fangirl. Also, she was dressed in some kind of uniform with a sword hanging by her side, which was probably the most unsettling thing about her. Even sheathed, it looked pretty wicked and deadly.

Kyoya desperately hoped it was a prop...cauz if not? He and the other club member would probably be toast.

''Ummm...'' He cleared his throat, desperately hoping for back up. He was even starting to suspect himself for hallucinating from working overtime, turning insane after all those years spent with Tamaki or in an urgent need for a holiday. Luckily, as the hosts turned to look at him, varying degrees of comprehension registered on their faces, most of which only mirrored his very own confused expression.

 _Okay, so they noticed as well she wasn't there just now._ Kyoya breathed out a sigh of relief. Looks like he wasn't going insane after all. To him, it was almost like...like she simply dropped out of thin air.

Meanwhile, feeling cornered by all the attention, the newcomer looked around at the hosts, her eyes hard as she began to unsheath her sword.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kyoya's face. This was not good, _definitely_ not good, although...a uniform and a sword...Why did it all seem so familiar? Something stirred in Kyoya's memory, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Oooh! Is that So-chan(pronounced soh-chan)?" Honey asked in delight, clapping his hands together.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, looking like "The Evil Lord" more than ever as the piece of information finally came back to him.

"Not Sora," he answered solemnly, glancing at the woman uneasily like he was dealing with a wild beast, which he of course was. Or, in this case, the second commander of the most elite legion in a certain world. "She's _Asuna._ ''

 _A/N_  
 _So there you have it, people~! This was my first story published on another website, now under reconstructing and rediting. Please do leave a comment and tell me what you think, though! Thanks!_

 _\- Little_miss_ethereal XD (Wattpad)_


End file.
